The Carolina Kind
by BreyerRose
Summary: Lydia can still recall the first time she saw Jeff, she remembers staying up all night talking in his studio telling him things she couldn't tell others. She knew from the first kiss that this was the kind of man she needed... The Carolina Kind. Songfic


~So this is my very first attempt at a real songfic. The song belongs to Lauren Lucas, & is called _The Carolina Kind_. I adore this song & every time I hear it I just think of Jeff lol. Lydia Adams is mine but all others mentioned belong to themselves. I wanted to post this a while ago when Jeff first left as sort of a dedication, but school & work got in the way…. Stupid real life. So this is my dedication songfic to one of the greatest wrestlers & true artists that has come along in a very great while. As always I live for your reviews so please let me know what you guys think, especially since this is the first time I've done this. And I promise updates for my other stuff is coming, slowly but surely :) So please review & I hope you guys like this. It does get kinda graphic toward the end so just be aware ;) Thanks & Enjoy~

~The Carolina Kind~

She could still remember the very first time she saw him. It was in the middle of May, on a Friday. She still chuckled, it had been the 13th; supposedly such an unlucky day but she considered it the best luck she'd ever had. Until recently she considered it the greatest day of her life, however, the new diamond ring on her left finger had now topped that.

There was a light breeze blowing that day, the sky had been the perfect shade of blue. It'd been too nice to stay inside, she'd decided to walk down to the shop and bother Shannon. The plan was to kidnap him and make him go the lake with her so she could draw. She had just gotten back into drawing seriously after dropping out of art school in New York. Depending on who was asked it was believed that she'd run away, escaped her problems by disappearing to North Carolina. But she had really just come home. The lazy summers she'd spent with her grandparents seemed to call to her. It was the perfect retreat after her ordeal in the city. She'd found herself a little basement apartment in town and relished having her own space. Shannon had been the first person she'd met in the little town. She'd literally run into him one day in the grocery store. He actually still had a scar on his left calf from the shopping cart.

She was almost at Gas Chamber Ink, right by the gas station they raided late at night for snacks for the shop when she noticed him. The dark haired one had held the door and he stepped out into the sun carrying a bottle of pop. His rainbow hair was contained in a messy bun and a blue bandana held the unruly fly aways back. He had on a simple white v-neck and a pair of faded blue jeans with drops of paint splattered over the denim. As the pair walked closer to her, she saw the intricate tattoo going up his arm. Branches? Maybe roots, she wasn't quite close enough to make it out in detail. He smiled in her direction as they passed and she barely stopped herself from gasping out loud. His eyes were the color of green emeralds tried to be. They shone brighter than any gem she'd ever seen. His smile was so warm and friendly; not the cold forced polite ones she'd gotten in New York. He was breathtaking; she had the strongest urge to draw him, commit everything about him to paper so she could always have it to look back on. Instead, she simply smiled back and nodded at him. She'd later find out from his older brother that he had talked about her all the way back to their dad's place.

_He came walkin' out of that Texaco,  
George Strait blarin' out of his Silverado.  
A fish hook on the bill of his baseball cap:  
God, it's good to see a man like that, it takes me back._

Shannon had come out to greet her when he heard the bell above the shop door. His smirk was immediate, and he pressed her for what had caused the 'weird la la look'. She gave away nothing, and informed him of her plan to kidnap him instead. With a chuckle he told her that someone else had beaten her to it. He told her she should come along, weekend BBQs at The Legend's were a ritual when the boys were home. She accepted, hesitantly, and only because Shannon had tempted her with something called an 'aluminummy '. She stuck around for the last hour of his shift and helped him close the shop. Then they headed out toward the edge of town. It seemed like they were driving straight into the woods, but Shannon's truck expertly missed the pot holes. He claimed lots of practice, and she knew it had to be true. He knew the road better than she knew the city blocks. Finally a mail box came into view and they made the right down the long dirt driveway. She'd joked about him really abducting her and no one ever finding her body way out here, but she'd eventually come to love the peace and tranquility that was the 'Imag-I-Nation'. It would come to feel more like home to her than even her childhood home in upstate New York.

Shannon parked his truck on the grass beside a rugged looking jeep, keeping the windows rolled down he jumped out. She tucked her bag of art supplies behind the seat and joined him. He slipped a casual arm over her shoulder and led the way up to a sturdy rustic house. As soon as the pair entered the house a pack of dogs came bounding from all corners to greet them. They jumped and yapped and licked at everything. Shannon called them all by name and made sure to pat each one of them. She stayed tucked behind the blonde; she was more of a cat person. Although you'd never know that now, Jack had free range of their bed and often curled right up beside her pillow. A powerful whistle caused all the dogs to run out the back sliding glass door, they thundered down the steps and romped around the yard.

"'Bout time you got here Shan, Jeff's almost got the stuff set up for the slip and slide. We need a test dummy."

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. It was the dark haired guy from the gas station. He had the same shirt on with the weird green and purple design decorating the front. That meant that the rainbow haired boy had to be around here. She glanced around quickly looking for him. Oh god, if she knew this was the destination she would have gone home and changed. She looked down at her old jeans, they were ripped in the knee and so faded she worried they wouldn't make the next wash. Her tank top wasn't so bad, a simple black cami-style with some lace around the neck line, but she wished that she had put on the pretty pink baby doll dress hanging up in her closet.

"Haha, you're a real comedian you are Matt," Shannon retorted.

"I try," he smiled cheesily. His eyes suddenly brightened up when he looked over Shannon's shoulder. "And who might you be pretty lady?"

"Oh," Shannon grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to stand in front of him. "This is Lydia. She's that girl I told you and Jeff about."

"The art girl from New York, awesome. I'm Matt Hardy."

"H-hi, I'm Lydia Adams."

"Well I'm certainly glad to meet you Miss Adams. I'm sure Jeff will get a kick out of it too. Why don't you go introduce her to everybody Shan, I'm gonna grab some drinks and be right out."

"Are Shane and his woman here yet?"

Matt chuckled, "she hates when you call her that."

"I know," Shannon's eyes lit up devilishly.

The blonde pulled her out the sliding door to the large wooden porch, a huge stainless steel grill occupied most of the corner and there was a table and chairs set up in the middle. They took the stairs down to the yard where everyone was gathered around three picnic tables. Shannon went over to an older gentleman in a battered trucker's hat and a comfy looking t-shirt.

"Hey Legend," he greeted bending down to hug the seated man.

"Jesus boy we thought ya got lost or something," he drawled patting him warmly on the back.

"I had to close up the shop tonight. Doesn't look like you were too worried," he nodded at the open beer can in the man's right hand.

"Well I got thirsty."

"Clearly."

A rumbling laugh came from the man's belly. "Go get one; you know where they're at."

Shannon turned back to Lydia, "you want one?"

"No thanks," she shook her head.

"Oh, by the way this is Lydia, Lydia this is The Legend."

The man rolled a pair of brown eyes, the wrinkles around them deepened a bit as he muttered, "kids."

A smile instantly replaced the rueful expression as he made the proper introduction. "I'm Gil Hardy Miss. Ignore Shannon's bad manners."

She couldn't help but smile back. "My name's Lydia Adams and I'm used to him by now."

"Oh, how long has Shan been keeping you from us?"

"I just moved here about a month and a half ago. I live in town, in the apartment underneath the Mason's."

"I heard they rented that out, huh. Well it's nice to finally meet ya darlin'. You make yourself right at home, ya hear."

"Thank-you Mr. Hardy."

"Mr. Hardy?" Shannon boomed behind her. "Shoot girl, 'round here we just call him Legend."

Gil gave a chuckle full of mirth and tipped his beer can in salute. She smiled at the interaction and glanced around at the people scattered near the picnic tables. They were all relaxed, easily chatting with those they were sitting with, most of them had cans in their hands, but some held onto red plastic cups. A small group of kids were playing over by the huge Maple tree in the corner of the yard. Nothing about this gathering was pretentious. She knew they were there because they all wanted to be, not simply because this was the place to be seen at as the case usually was back in New York. She concentrated on the smiles and the laughs sprouting out all around her, she could get used to this. And she had, BBQs at the Legend's had become such a staple in her life, she wondered what she ever did on the weekends before she was introduced to them. In fact, her grandmother's potato salad recipe was demanded at every one now.

"Hey, what are ya'll talking about?" Matt asked walking up to them carrying a plastic cup.

"Just introducing Lydia to your dad," Shannon replied.

Matt nodded absently while he craned his neck looking all around. "Where's Jeff at anyway?"

"He's here somewhere, I think he went over by his studio for something," Gil answered.

As if he knew he was being talked about the rainbow strolled out of a row trees, a Jack Russell following at his heels, its little tail wagging back and forth. He approached the party smiling at those around him, he made sure to say hello to everybody. He finally reached the small collection she was in and seemed to notice her at once. He stood still, stiff, staring at her, unnerving her with those bewitching green eyes. She tried to hold his gaze, but she felt her blush get the better of her and had to look down. A tingle scuttled all way down her spine the first time she heard his voice. It was a romantic honey coated drawl that just seemed to suit him.

"It's you," he stated, "from the gas station."

The older brunette smiled knowingly while the younger blonde boy looked between his two friends confused.

"Ya'll know each other?" Shannon inquired.

He didn't answer; she felt his eyes on her, drinking her in from her thick caramel brown waves all the way down to her purple toe nails. She cast her midnight blue eyes up at him quickly, allowing him to take in her heart shaped face and button nose. When she saw his jaw slacken she dropped her head again wishing someone would say something.

"Matt Hardy, where the fuck you at?" Someone shouted over the music and the chattering of the guests.

All eyes turned up to the porch watching a man and beautiful women descend the steps. Matt howled in laughter yelling at the new arrival.

"Shane Helms get your pansy ass over here."

Shane greeted his friends with hugs just as Shannon had done, and Matt and Gil kissed the woman on her cheek. Lydia smiled at them when she noticed Shane instantly take her hand after the hellos. Shannon seemed to have forgotten about the interrupted introduction, but that hadn't stopped him from stepping up and making it himself.

"I'm Jeff," he said quietly in the midst of the animated conversation.

She had to swallow down her butterflies and she hoped he didn't feel her hand tremble when she shook his.

"Lydia Adams," she replied softly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her name, a slight smile rushed his lips. "Nice to meet you Miss Adams."

_'Cause there's just somethin', you know the type:  
A southern boy sweet as a Jasmine on a hot, thick summer night.  
Kisses that linger a long, long time:  
Long after they're gone, they stay on my mind.  
Someone my Daddy woulda liked:  
The Carolina kind._

As the evening progressed guitars were brought out and Gil demonstrated just how he'd gotten his nick name. A microphone was set up in front of his chair and he sang and told jokes to entertain the crowd. She and Jeff had managed to talk a little a bit, but mostly just small talk sitting with the others. Once it was dark enough a huge bond fire was lit in the middle of the yard and the remainder of the party moved to sit around its light and warmth.

"So has Jeffro showed you his statues yet?" Shannon's words slurred a little.

"Not yet," she shook her head.

"Aww man, I promised you he would. Hold on a sec," Shannon peered over the fire and hollered his friend's name. "Jeff c'mere."

The youngest Hardy boy snickered and made his way over. He smiled at Lydia, and bent down to their seated level. The fire light danced in his emerald eyes causing her breath to catch in her throat. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"Lydie wants see your aluminummies. I promised you'd show 'em to her."

He ducked his head for a moment then looked up bashfully at her through his eyelashes. "You really wanna see them?"

She could only nod. He smiled and rose to his feet then offered a hand to help her up out of the canvas lawn chair. "I've got some in my studio, c'mon."

Lydia was thankful that her blush could not be seen in the firelight when she felt his skin on hers. Funny thing is that even now, after these last few years, Jeff can still catch her off guard causing the loveliest blush to stain her cheeks. It's one of his favorite things to do when she's having a bad day.

They navigated the yard and went through the fence of trees, coming to a mobile trailer. The wheels were gone so it was Jeff's personal art studio. She couldn't quite tell what color it was, or had been. Painted faces and imaginative designs covered the whole outside. As she looked over the façade bright light suddenly appeared inside. The screen door remained opened, inviting her into his world. She used the narrow step to enter the structure but then lingered unsurely in the doorway. The inside was gutted of any natural element; canvases and cans of spray paint took up their place. The walls on the inside were just as creative as the outside; the colors all ran together making some kind of inspired mural. She was stunned; this was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen, it was so unbridled and free form. There was structure and yet no logic, just the very inside of an awe striking artist.

"You painted all this?" She asked still looking at all the colors.

"Yeah, it took me about a week I think to do all this."

She whipped her head around looking at him incredulously. He had perched himself on the tiny brown couch squished in at the very back of the trailer. It had seen better days a long time past, and was downright ratty now. Jeff seemed amused by her reaction.

"Yes, it really only took me a week," he answered her silent question. "When I get inspired I usually don't sleep until I can complete the vision."

"This kind of dedication is crazy," she replied.

He shrugged, fidgeting slightly on the couch. She smirked and glanced down at the refurbished floor boards. This was the one and only awkward silence she could remember in their relationship. Once the first meeting jitters wore off it was as if they'd known each other in all of their previous lives. It would prove eerie at times, with Lydia even acquiring this feeling right before Jeff would call, or something would wake her up in bed at home when he needed her out on the road. Matt and the other guys teased them relentlessly in the beginning, but now it was just something that happened.

"You were in art school in New York right?" Jeff inquired.

She nodded, "yeah, I was only a few credits shy of graduating actually. My portfolio was supposed to be showcased in a gallery for up and coming talent."

"Why'd you leave then?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "How much time do you have?"

"All night." Jeff scooted over as much as the couch would allow and patted the space beside him.

She hesitated for a second, eyeing the seat beside him, and then looked back toward the door. It was the way he watched her; like he had once felt like running from something too. Those entrancing green eyes beseeched her to sit beside him and tell him everything. She tucked herself down on the couch and tried to ignore the way her heart slammed into her rib cage when their knees touched. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear she took a final breathe and began the tale that no one back in New York had bothered to listen to.

"It's kind of a long story, and I don't look very good in it," she confessed.

"At least I know it's the truth then."

She smiled a bit at his droll remark and told him all about the professor that had become her mentor; the very same professor who had submitted her portfolio to the gallery. They had grown quite close during her semesters and his continued tutelage of her, close enough to begin an illicit affair. She knew he was married. He used to tell her how awful it was to be married to a shallow socialite like his wife; that was why he had fallen so hard for her, she was nothing like the mother of his two perfect children. She was a breath of fresh air in a stagnant pollutant haze. She had counted down the days to her graduation so they could run away together, share some shabby one room apartment and live on love for the rest of their lives. It was her perfect fantasy until she found out one room wouldn't be enough for their new family. When she told him she was pregnant he suddenly seemed to be asthmatic; she was suddenly too much fresh air. His wife was suddenly the most perfect woman in the world and he had no intention of leaving her, or her very large trust fund.

"I was trapped…. and alone. If I told anybody then all my work would be tainted, even my completion of school. I couldn't do it, so I left. I withdrew two months before I was supposed to graduate. I didn't tell anyone why, they all just assumed that I'd gone crazy and threw everything away," she shrugged, "I guess I did."

"So you came down here to get away from all that?" Jeff asked her.

"Art had always been my escape. But it was the only thing anyone ever saw me doing, it was like if I wasn't pursuing it somehow I was broken and they all wanted to fix me… immediately. I just…" She shook her head unable to explain.

"Needed to be broken for a while," Jeff finished for her. "I get that."

When she finally looked up at him he was just watching her, like a child would watch a fairy ring deep in the forest. It was as if he was mesmerized by her. There were times she would catch him looking at her like that even now. Like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and it was usually when she looked awful with paint or anything else for that matter splattered all down the front of her, hair up in a loose messy bun, and her glasses balancing precariously on her nose.

"And sometimes you need to be the one to put yourself back together, just to know that you really are whole again," he added.

"You don't think I'm terrible?" She asked quietly.

"I think you did what you had to do in a terrible situation. There aren't always right and wrong decisions ya know. And I really can't say that I'd make a better choice in your place. I'm sure you had the best intentions for everyone's future."

She almost laughed at him then. He'd only known her for a few hours but he refused to judge her. She'd confessed more to him sitting on that tattered old couch then she had to her own family and he was more respectful of her choices than they were. She hadn't run away, she'd come to find herself again and he got that.

_I've fallen for a city boy or two.  
I've been held in the arms of an Armani suit,  
But I've come to learn that ain't me.  
No, just gimme a long-haired country boy in his ripped up jeans._

"Shan says that you've taken up drawing again." She nodded at him. "Well could I see some of your drawings sometime?"

A smile brightened her whole face the second he got the question out. "I'd like that. But I do believe that you were supposed to show me these aluminum things."

"Aluminummies," he corrected with a chuckle. "There are some small ones up on the counter," he pointed the silver sculptures out.

She got up to investigate them, and was amazed when she touched them. "They're made out tin foil?"

"Yup, with some duct tape for reinforcements."

"How did you ever…?"

"Just kinda hit me one day. Do you just paint or do you do other things?"

"Well I've never made anything out of tin foil but…"

"Aluminum foil okay," he interrupted playfully.

"Sorry," she giggled.

He smiled at her; he would later remind her of that first giggle and tell her that after he heard that he knew he'd marry her just because he loved the sound so much. She'd rolled her eyes at him and then giggled in spite of herself.

They remained in his studio talking about everything. Art was just the beginning. He told her he was in a band, and she told him she knew; Shannon had told her about the singer. She blushed when she told him that Shannon had said that she would like him. And she turned even redder when he asked her if she did like him. He chuckled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. His band had spurred on the topic of music, and before long birds was squawking outside announcing the arrival of dawn. They headed up to the house to see what had become of the partiers. Jeff slid the door open and led her inside. Shannon was stretched out on the couch with Jack curled up on his chest. Jeff shook his head and motioned for the kitchen. She took a seat at the table while he plugged in the coffee maker. She unsuccessfully tried hiding a yawn.

"Are you tired?" He whispered.

"A little."

"We can go back to my place if you want. Shan's gonna sleep for a while."

She bit her bottom lip unsurely.

"I don't know what you're plotting over there, but I will have you know that I am not that kinda guy," he suddenly proclaimed.

"What?"

"I saw you looking me up and down like a piece of meat," he put his hands on his hips. "I was trying to be nice and give you place to nap and you gotta go make it all dirty. God."

She covered her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. "You mean after all that heartfelt bullshit earlier you're not gonna put out yet?"

"No. And you better keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm not making any promises," she winked.

Jeff called for Jack at the door and the little dog hopped off of Shannon; the blonde snored a little louder and shifted on the couch. She commented that he slept like the dead. Jeff told her the story of Shannon sleeping through an entire hail storm while Matt drove up the east coast once. They walked the short distance across the front yard and cut in between the trees. Jeff caught her before she tripped over an upturned root in the path; he pulled her close against him seemingly out of instinct, but then caught himself and stepped back a little. She blinked quickly hoping to clear her head. She was disappointed when he allowed the space, but the fact that he held tight to her hand made up for it a little bit. The path from Gil's led out onto to a dirt track of some kind complete with jumps. She looked at the huge mounds of packed dirt and the wide gaps in the course curiously. Jeff explained it was his motocross track. Her breathe caught at the very thought of whipping around this track. She never pictured herself engaging in such an activity, but she'd gotten pretty good at it. She still stuck to the smaller jumps, which was fine for her. The boys could have their huge rush, she was good with a few laps and a couple of minor airs.

They finally made it to his door and she was excited to see inside his house. It wasn't like his studio, but it was still eclectic and had an atmosphere all its own. There was a lot of greenery; every corner had a potted plant. The one by the door proved to be fake and she deduced they probably all were. Jack ran ahead into the kitchen. Jeff toed off his sneakers and she slipped off her flip flops. The carpet was so soft; in a rich green color it reminded her of grass. He gave her a quick tour ending in his bedroom. It was a dark royal purple, with a few pieces of his art lining the walls. The bed looked mighty comfy; she eyed the leopard pillow cases longingly. Jeff closed the blinds, and then went over to the bed. He pulled down the heavy white blanket. He told her she was more than welcomed to lie down for a while; he could find plenty of things to do. They both ended up lying down as the conversation from the studio picked right back up again. Jeff was propped up on his elbow and she had snuggled down onto his pillow as if she was always meant to be there. Jack had jumped up to join them and was camped out down by Jeff's feet. The talking soon turned hushed as sleep began to descend on them. She felt her eyes slip, but then a gentle hand on her cheek brought her back. She found herself staring into emerald oceans; she wanted to sink into them and never again breach the surface.

"I wanna kiss you right now," he confessed in a tiny whisper.

"So then kiss me."

"Are you sure?" Those pools were getting closer and she was more than ready to jump.

Her head left the pillow to meet his mouth in a gentle kiss. Jeff's hand moved from her cheek back around to tangle his fingers in her thick tresses. His movements were unhurried and assured, his natural confidence dictating the affection. His lips were soft, they reminded her of a sugar cookie; a sweet tradition, yet always decorated with individual's unique taste. Their lips parted as they panted for air, intoxicating lungfuls were exchanged back and forth before Jeff claimed her mouth again. An electric current ran through her, she remembered thinking this was what divinity tried to capture and explain to sinners. This was her savior.

_'Cause there's just somethin', you know the type:  
A southern boy sweet as a Jasmine on a hot, thick summer night.  
Kisses that linger a long, long time:  
Long after they're gone, they stay on my mind.  
Someone my Daddy woulda liked:  
The Carolina kind._

And Jeff had continued to save her; for the next 3 ½ years. He saved her from an ache that she didn't know she had until they tried to spend time apart. He saved her from an isolation that no one should have to suffer, an intense feeling of being completely alone. He got her on levels she didn't even know she had inside of her. He saved her from sheer boredom. His talent inspired her so much; it was like she rediscovered her love for art more and more ever day. All of Jeff's talents were so effortless; she aspired to be that lost in her own passions. He challenged her to create and grow; to learn and become; to be different and to be more than she had been the day before. She knew it form that first kiss. She felt it in her blood and her soul. Jeff Hardy had gotten inside of her. He loved her with everything he had and she felt it in the very core of her heart. If the idea of a soul truly having only one mate could be incarnated then her and Jeff would be the perfect personification.

~xxx~

The back door downstairs finally pulled her out of day dreamy recollections. She shook her head and peered out the window in the bedroom like she was getting reacquainted with the lush back yard. She could hear the bikes racing over the motocross track and knew that Matt and Zombie were supposed to be filming Shannon and Jeff. Before she even had time to wonder who had come in the house he called to her.

"Where you at Tish? You gotta come check this out."

"I'm in the bedroom Gomez," she yelled back. She glanced down at the laundry basket that was still full and scolded herself for getting so lost in her thoughts. When she looked up again he was leaning shirtless against the door frame just watching her.

"What? It's not like I've never seen your underwear before."

Jeff smirked. "True. And it's not like I haven't seen you in less before."

He stalked toward her and had his arms around her before she had time to take a breath. His mouth claimed hers in a frenetic kiss, while he lifted her off the floor and pressed her back on their bed. Her unmistakable giggle escaped when the basket toppled to the floor. Jeff didn't even offer it a glance; he just stared down into a pair of smiling cobalt eyes.

"You're refolding that," she groused playfully.

"It ain't goin' nowhere," he mumbled into her neck.

Her smart reply got lost when he began to pepper her skin with soft luxurious kisses. She sighed and arched into his embrace always wanting as little space between them as possible. Jeff moaned against the column of her throat when her pert breasts pressed up against his body. He shifted his weight to balance on one arm so he could cup one of her breasts over her t-shirt. She moaned and tangled her hands into the aqua strands of hair falling loose over his bare shoulders. She tugged gently earning an all out growl and the hand that had been fondling her chest moved to rip the little black v-neck off. Reluctantly Jeff allowed their bodies to separate so she could raise her arms and get the offending garment out of the way. Before diving right back in, he paused to drink in the sight of. Her sun kissed skin looked so beautiful lying across the down white comforter. Her thick honey colored bun was mussed and pieces were falling down to frame her rosy cheeks. She was suddenly too far out of reach, he needed her mouth to mouth.

Her hands roamed down his toned back loving the rippling of his feline like muscles. She slipped her small hand between the waist of his jeans and the top of his ass. He purred deep in his throat when she gave an appreciative squeeze.

"Off," she gasped tugging at the material.

Jeff pulled away and sat up on his knees so she could get at the button. She undid his belt and purposely took her time lowering the zipper casting him a sexy smirk. She pushed them off his hips and he kicked them to the floor. He hissed in pleasure when she palmed the bulge in the front of his Ren & Stimpy boxers. She lowered them agonizingly slowly, but made up for the torture by taking his shaft in her hand and pumping him until clear drops of precum appeared at the tip. She ran her thumb over the sensitive area smearing the liquid over the head then she popped the digit into her mouth. Jeff was visibly shuddering above her. His lips attacked her neck the moment he was able to and he inched his way up to her ear. He sucked her ear lobe into his mouth loving the spasm that over took her small frame. He tugged ever so gently on it before he traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. She couldn't stop the wanton moan that fell out of her mouth even if she'd wanted to. Jeff moved his closed mouth kisses down to the top of her breast. His nimble fingers went underneath her to undo the clasp of her black lace push up; he dropped the bra unceremoniously on the floor. His lips immediately found her skin again as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped digging her nails into his shoulders. He groaned and peeled her red yoga pants off those creasant hips, the cute thong with the cupcakes got lost in the swipe. She kicked them off onto the ever growing pile of laundry. Jeff didn't waste any time; he eagerly pressed two fingers inside of her watching her head fall back and the gasp get caught in her throat.

He couldn't resist telling her how beautiful she looked like this. She replied it was only because he made her feel so good in a breathy quivering voice. He played with her, coaxing her walls to tighten around his fingers and a warm liquid to coat them. As the pleasure rippled throughout her body she moaned loudly when she felt Jeff slide inside of her. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck expelling hot puffs of air on already heated flesh. She wrapped her legs high around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair while her body quaked again.

_Yeah, I wanna hang out on a tailgate on a Saturday night.  
I wanna whsiper that I can't wait to the man I can't deny. Oh oh._

~xxx~

Later that night everyone had gathered around the dining room table. Zombie was showing the footage he took earlier and everyone laughed at Shannon and his antics.

"You're such a perv Shan," Shane's pretty blonde girlfriend scolded.

"You're the one that bent down like that woman," he retorted.

"I shoulda taken that free shot to your balls."

"Talia." Shane tried to sound shocked for his friend's sake, but this was an old battle and no remark surprised anyone anymore.

"Dude, watch right here," Matt broke in. "Jeff does this crazy double here and almost eats the handle bars."

Heads leaned in to see the camera's small screen.

"I swear to God when you knock your teeth out I'm gonna black out all your false ones when you're asleep," she shook her head after she saw him land safely on the video.

"I wouldn't even get false ones, I'd just gum apple sauce for the rest of my life."

"Can you do this after the wedding, you'll ruin the pictures without teeth," Talia chortled.

"But think of the kiss, I could just suck her whole face in," Jeff smirked. "Like this." Suddenly he leaned over and vacuumed her entire cheek with his mouth.

She gave a disgusted snort and shoved him away. "Ugh, Jack's kisses aren't even that gross."

"You loved it," he grinned.

"You're so immature Jeffery," she wiped her face off with the back of her hand.

"If you recall, that might just be payback for the water balloon incident last week," Jeff retorted with a raised brow.

She shrugged, "fair enough."

"Remember when Lydie used to be the quiet reserved one," Shannon sniggered. "I told you what would happen if you started hanging around the Hardy Boyz."

She smiled over at Jeff, her deep azure eyes sparkled when he caught her glance. His hand found hers under the table and he rested them back in his lap. The chatter continued for a little bit longer before the group decided to call it a night. Matt and Shannon joined Jeff and Lydia for a movie playing on T.V. before they cleared out. The boys each kissed her on the cheek; Jeff saw them to the door while she picked up the popcorn bowl and soda cans. She placed them on the counter and realized she hadn't heard Jeff come back in; she went to investigate. He was standing on the porch looking up at the black velvet sky.

"See any tonight?" She asked cozying up to his side.

"Nah, it's kinda cloudy out tonight," he replied slipping his arm around her waist.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow."

A balmy breeze rustled the boughs of the trees and an owl called out somewhere in the night. She closed her eyes and inhaled the soft scent of pine.

"Baby look," Jeff pointed up just in time to watch a bright yellow star streak across the sky. It fell leaving behind a faint trail of orange.

"What'd you wish for?" She whispered.

He squeezed her closer to him and dropped a delicate kiss on her forehead. "I don't need to wish for anything."

_There's just somethin', you know the type:  
A southern boy sweet as a Jasmine on a hot summer night.  
Oh, those kisses that linger a long, long time:  
Long after they're gone, they stay on my mind.  
Someone my Daddy woulda liked.  
Ooh, as gentle as a warm breeze whisperin' through the pines:  
That's the Carolina kind.  
The Carolina kind._


End file.
